vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Muyoh
Muyoh is a level 20 elite tauren who is to all players regardless of the player's faction. Pre-Cataclysm, he did not have a name and was just called Disciple of Naralex. Muyoh is one who has remained uncorrupted (it seems that there are no tauren among the ranks of the Druids of the Fang) within the Wailing Caverns. Once you enter the instance, he is the first thing you'll meet. He informs you that Naralex has gone to sleep. Naralex's dreams then became nightmares, which is the cause of so many deviate creatures appearing in the Wailing Caverns. However, he can't wake up Naralex and end his nightmare until the four Fanglords are defeated. Thus, he asks you to eliminate the four leaders of the corrupted druids. See Wailing Caverns NPCs. Abilities * * * * Quotes Naralex sleeps again! Long ago, Naralex journeyed to this cavern with the honorable goal of entering the Emerald Dream and regrowing the Barrens into a lush forest. His focus waned and his thoughts became tainted by serpentine visions. Now, reptilian beasts seep from his dreams to the land. He must be awoken from the nightmare of he will be forever lost, and a great evil unleashed. Only after his corrupted servants, the Fanglords, have been slain can I preform the awakening ritual. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Notes Muyoh is a Night Elf with Tauren and Night Elf Druid disciples who were working to regenerate the Barrens to its earlier, lusher past. One day he went to sleep inside the Wailing Caverns and appears to have tried to contact the Emerald Dream. However, something went wrong, and his dreams became nightmares, corrupting the Wailing Caverns and many of his followers. Known as Druids of the Fang, in their corrupted forms they can transform into serpents and are determined to prevent anybody from waking up Naralex and ending his nightmare. Escort tactics If you've dispatched all four Fanglords, be ready to head back to the entrance of the dungeon and tell Muyoh that you're ready to awaken the sleeping Druid. You are now on an escort event. You will need to defend him against 2 raptors at the first turn and against an onslaught of vipers once he reaches the circle of torches. He will finally arrive at Naralex's chamber and will begin the ritual of awakening. This will take a long time so don't panic if you seem to be standing around with nothing happening. You will be facing the final gauntlet of the instance — so stay ready and make sure you have all buffs on and potion timers ready, because this is a tough fight if you're in your low 20's. You will be facing several waves of incoming mobs trying to stop the ritual from being completed. The first wave consists of 3 level 20 elite Deviate Moccasins. The second wave consists of many level 20 non-elite slimes. The final wave is a gargantuan level 22 elite murloc named Mutanus the Devourer. If you manage to defeat this boss, Naralex awakens, all the monsters and Druids of the Fang in the Wailing Caverns disappear, Naralex and his tauren disciple transform into owls and fly away. External links Category:Tauren Category:Wailing Caverns NPCs Category:Druids